Library Lockups and Hookups
by It'sawhisper
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco are friends and two people need to be together but don't see it? Read to find out! Rated K to be safe.


Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading Hogwarts' a History. But not really paying attention at all comprehending it. She was thinking about Slytherins'. 'Why do they have to be so mean? Why does Zabini not like me? Why am I thinking about the Italian, dark haired, blue eyed, Slytherin?' Where just a few of her thoughts.

Blaise Zabini sat in the cool dark Dungeons' of the Slytherins' Common Room thinking about a certain Grryfindors' 'Why do they have to be so brave? Why does Granger not like me, a hansom Italian? Why am I, a Pureblood thinking about the bushy-haired, hazel eyed, Mud-Blood?' Where just a few of his thoughts.

Ginny Weasley sat in her friends' Draco's dorm. 'Why does Draco not help Zabini get together with Hermione? Wow, I got to go tell him to.' With that she jumped of the end of the Slytherins' bed and went to find the blonde ferret.

Draco Malfoy was in the Boys' Restroom when his Pureblooded thoughts where interrupted by Red, as he liked to cal her. She just walked right in. "Draco, we need to get Zabini and Hermione together." she said as if this were not the Boys' Restroom. Still stunned at her he yelped, "What are you doing in here Red?!" She responded again as if nothing was happening, "To tell you to get dressed , and come help me get them together. Oh, and leave the gel out of your hair." She added. So with that she left, he got dressed, he put gel in his hair, hey he was a Malfoy he was going to do whatever he wanted, and the worked on a plan.

3 Days Later

Ginny and Draco sat at their Tables' in the Great Hall about to put their plan into action. Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered something to her. Hermione jumped up and ran from Great Hall. On the other side of the Hall Draco was working on Blaise. "Mate is she going to be OK?" Blaise asked Draco with worry sketched into every feature on his face.

Draco spat back at Blaise, "I didn't do anything except call her Mud-Blood again." Blaise ran out of the Great Hall followed by many glares at the Slytherin Table. Draco turned around and meet blue eyes. He gave a slight nod then turned back to his food.

In The Library

Blaise sat down beside a confused looking Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "The li-library is being torn down." she chocked out. Hermione wasn't the only one with a confused face after that. "Wait- That's why your upset?" All she coud do was nod. "Draco told me that it was because he called you a- well, you know." She shot a glance at him that had daggers in it. "What a Mud-Blood?" she spat. "That is in fact a lie. He has not called me a Mud-Blood in months, now if you don't mind Zabini, I have to go owl my **Muggle **parents." she finished, got up, and walked towards the library door. She pulled, pushed, and kicked the door it wouldn't open.

Blaise noticing that she couldn't open the door, rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door. He did everything that she did plus he even tried 'Alohomora' it didn't work. He looked at Hermione and again rolled his eyes and added a shrug.

In the Slytherin Common Room

Ginny and Draco sat side by side on a emerald green couch that was outlined in sliver, the Slytherin colors. "Do you think it's going to work?" Draco asked the red head sitting beside him. "Probably, not unless they figure out how to get out." she told him. He just nodded.

Back in the Library

Blaise had sat back against a wall of books that had to do with the Death of Voldemort. Hermione was running back and forth gathering books into a little sack that seemed to swallow everything. In other words she put an Internal Enlargement Charm on it. "Move." she said breaking the silence, and nodding her head in Blaise's direction.

"No." but he got up anyway. Hermione looked taken back by his actions, but none the less got started putting books into her bag.

Madame Pince's Study

Madame Pince sat in her study thinking about how she had locked Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini in _her_ library. It wasn't true that _her_ library was scheduled for demolition, but Ms. Granger had taken it seriously. Madame Pince knew that Granger and Zabini wouldn't mess up the library so she had told Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley she would help in their plan, but that did not ease her guilty conscience.

Outside the Library

Draco and Ginny had made it to the library and looked inside. Hermione had at least half of the library in her bag already, while Blaise was sitting at his and Draco's usal study table watching her. "she really believed Madame Pince." Draco said looking at the girl. "Well of course she did this is _Hermione_ we are talking about." Ginny smiled thinking about her friend's gullible ness. "Madame Pince is going to have a cow." Draco replied making Ginny's smile turn upside down.

In the library

Blaise sat contently in his seat watching Hermione race back and forth between bookcases. Somewhere deep down he knew Draco had set this up, he also knew Draco wasn't alone in planning this he wasn't that smart or cunning. "Stop." Blaise commanded. Hermione turned to glare at him. "What? No!" she yelled back at him. "Yes. It's a trick!" he said calmly. After a few minutes of explaining, it was only logic that it was a trick.

Outside the Library

"They figured it out!" Ginny screamed. Draco being his smart aleck self responded "Actually Blaise figured it out and told Granger." he corrected her. She glared at him.

In the Library

Hermione listened to Blaise's theory, and it was true that Draco Malfoy was not that smart, She on the other hand knew exactly who was that smart and helped come up with the idea. With that she sent her Patronus Message to none other than Ginny Weasley.

Outside the Library

Ginny and Draco where stopped shirt in the middle of their chat when a bluish Otter putruded out of nowhere. When all their attention was focused on the Otter it bellowed out almost like a Howler, "We figured it out you prats. Now come get us out of here you gits!" and then almost as it came disappeared. Draco looked over at Ginny waiting for their next move. Ginny noticed him staring at her gave him a second look and thought her happiest thought, and sent a Patronus Message back to Hermione and Blaise.

In the Library

Hermione looked up from Hogwarts' a History when a Orangutan appeared. It startled her but Blaise looked as if it happened everyday. Once Hermione was startled no more it started to speak in a almost calm voice that sounded very much like Ginny's. "No, not until you and Zabini are together, and we'll know too. In order for you two to get out you have to _kiss._ And not on the cheek only a _lip-kiss_ in front of the door. Well see you two then. Love, Ginny and Draco" the Orangutan disappeared without further notice.

"You know if you want to ever see Potty and the Weasel again, we have to do it right?" Blaise asked. "Yeah let's give them fifteen minutes." she answered. Blaise hid his excitement and nervousness in his emotionless face. Hermione did the same.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Ginny and Draco had went and got Ron. He had, had a petty little crush on Hermione since Second Year but it was really nothing. They figured he would realize that as soon as he saw them kiss. They had been waiting about ten minutes when Hermione and Blaise walked up in front of the library door.

In the Library

Blaise and Hermione walked up to the front of the library doors and saw Ron, Ginny, and Draco waiting. Blaise having a huge ego, even for a Slytherin said, "Ready for the best kiss you ever got Granger?' Hermione didn't even answer , she just rolled her eyes and nodded. Blaise leaned in a little closer and grabbed her and kissed her smack on the lips. Hermione didn't know what to do for the first time in her life. Slowly she put her arms around his neck.

Watching from Outside

Ron's jaw hit the ground, when Zabini grabbed Hermione. Draco stood there grinning like an idiot, Ginny was jumping up and down, turned towards Draco and kissed him on the lips. Draco was surprised.

In the Library

Hermione pulled back. Blaise looked down his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Wow." she whispered. Blaise finally looked up confused. "Best. Kiss. Of. My. Life." she said grinning like a cat. He grinned and they looked at the door which was now wide open.

Looking at Couples

Ronald Weasley stood dumfounded still at the thought of Zabini kissing Hermione. _His Hermione._ But when it he saw Malfoy and his sister well he'd had enough. Running down the hall to tell Harry about Hermione and Ginny, Ron thought about what Harry would do. 'Hermione: Threaten to kill Zabini. Ginny: Kill Malfoy.' With the last thought he set of running.


End file.
